You May Be Right
by JC's angel
Summary: Logan falls for the beautiful Lily. But she doesnt like date wild men like him. Or does she?


**"You May Be Right"**

**By Jc's Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**"Friday Night I crashed your Party." **

**~*~**

            Logan smelled her as soon as she stepped onto the grounds of the mansion.  She, whoever she was, had an aura of sex and power. It aroused him, even before he saw her. Logan's wolf instincts had kicked into high gear. In her scent, the wolf recognized one of its own and responded with a will to mate with an intensity that Logan had never felt before. He was so overcome with desire that he felt like an adolescent all over again.

He turned from the punching bag he was previously attacking and his excitement increased tenfold as the woman came into his few. She was short and slim, but had a knockout's curves. Her tank top and jeans fitted her body like glove while her hair hung down her back like a mahogany waterfall. She was beautiful. When he saw that this Aphrodite was with One-Eye, he grew angry and stalked across the lawn determined to not let Cyclops have another one of his girls. 

When he reached her, she had just finished laughing at something Scott had said. Logan liked her laugh. It was feminine, yet not giggly like some female laughs were. She turned to him then, with deep green eyes that pierced his soul and made him feel as if she had known him all of his life. Logan couldn't see his rival's eyes through the sunglasses, but he knew that Scott was glaring at him for taking this Venus's attentions away. 

"Hello, I'm Leilani," the goddess smiled at him, speaking in a soft lilt with an accent that was familiar, yet hard to place. She offered him a hand. Without knowing quite what he was doing, Logan dropped a kiss on her palm. She blushed softly. 

"I'm Logan. It's a pleasure to meet you Leilani," He said, smiling up at her with the half crooked grin he knew made girls melt. Cyclops cleared his throat.

"Logan is more often called Wolverine and besides being a member of the X-Men team, he teaches defense at the school.  But you'll briefed on that later when you meet Professor Xavier," Cyclopes looked down at his nonexistent watch. "Which, by the way, we're are late meeting. So if you'll excuse us, Logan, we'll be on our way."

"Of course," Logan stepped back so he could watch them. Leilani looked up at him.

"It was nice meeting you Logan. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other," she said. 

"I'm sure we will." Logan said with an obvious hungry stare as Leilani blushed and looked away. Scott glared at him as the both of them walked away. Logan stared at her ass as she walked away, smiling. He was so gonna tap that.  

            That night at dinner, Logan was seated across the faculty table from Leilani, next to Professor Xavier. After they had finished their appetizer, Xavier clinked his spoon against his water goblet, instantly bringing the dinner time table talk to a halt. The expectant eyes of the students turned to look up at their beloved professor. 

            "I'd like to introduce to you all, our newest professor, Miss Leilani Edwards. Miss Edwards has come to us all the way from Ireland and has agreed to be our math teacher. She is also to become a valuable part of the X-Men. However I'll let her tell you her story." Leilani stood up at the end of the speech, smiling at the sage.

            "Thank you Professor. As you already know, my name is Leilani. I come for a small town outside of Dublin. It's hard for me to tell you what you want to know, so I'll just let you ask some questions." Logan drank up the knowledge about his new college as the children asked question after question. He learned that she loved horses and the sea as well as moonlit strolls on the beach. He found out that she preferred to be called Lily, by both her students and colleagues. Her favorite meal was shrimp and steak and her favorite drink was true to her Irish heritage; it was Guinness. Meaningless questions were asked until Rogue broached the one subject that everyone wanted to know, but didn't want to ask.  

            "Prof… I mean, Lily, what is your mutant ability?" Rogue asked nervously, looking at her boyfriend, Bobby, for reassurance.  Lily smiled at her. As she did show, her eyes turned a lovely lilac color and suddenly Rogue's water goblet grew legs and arms and began to dance with the chicken breast on her plate. Rogue gave a gasp of surprise as the two began to tango. Lily grinned again, her eyes clearing, and the dancing pair returned to their normal state. 

            "My power is my magical ability. I can change existing items into other things, although I have not been trained enough to be able to make things appear. My alias is 'Sorceress.'" Lily was bombarded with questions as Logan leaned back in his chair, regarding her carefully as she dealt with the children's questions with a natural maternal grace. He chuckled at a few questions, his favorite being "are you Harry Potter's mom?"  He began so lost in his observation of his new colleague that he was shocked when Chuck stood and sent the younger students off to bed. 

After they were securely tucked in, Scott brought out the Guinness, bought especially for Lily. After a few drinks of the liquor, Wolverine was loosened up. He was so relaxed that he didn't even care that Rogue and Bobby were getting hot n' heavy in the corner. Usually, he would have pulled them apart long before any other staff member had the chance to. He found himself captivated by Lily's long dark lashes and bright green eyes. After a few more drinks, he found himself dancing to the music blaring out of the stereo. He pulled her out on the dance floor with him, and they had a ball. After a few  more drinks, the Wolverine was slurring his words and knocking over furniture. As he went to pout himself another shot, Lily took the bottle out of his hand. 

"I think you've had enough. C'mon, you're going to have a huge hangover in the morning. We better get you to bed." She slung one of his arms around her shoulder and began to help him to his room. He stumbled into the room, as she helped him into bed, he passed out before his head was anywhere near the pillow.  He didn't even feel Lily press a kiss to his temple nor did he feel her curling up on the other side of the large bed to watch him sleep. 

Logan woke the next morning with a hangover the size of Canada as well as with the distinct feeling that he was not alone in the room. As he opened his eyes to the harsh sunlight, he was pleased to find Lily curled up on the chair watching. 

            "Good morning sunshine," she said smiling, handing him a cup of coffee and a few aspirin, which Logan downed in one gulp. "For a guy who lived in bars for 15 years, you surely hold your alcohol poorly."          

            "What the hell was that stuff? Moonshine?" Logan asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up slowly. "and how did you know about the bars?"

            "That was Guinness my friend. Its stronger than the ordinary stuff and tastes much better too. You just have to watch the buzz." Lily looked at him carefully, lowering her voice to a whisper. "And I'm telepathic. I didn't tell the children because if they don't know I can read their minds, it gives me an advantage over them. Seeing if they're cheating and the like. " 

            Logan nodded wincing as he did and pressed a hand to her forehead. Lily clucked sympathetically and handed him a vial. 

"Here take this. It'll help with the headache." Logan nodded and downed the vial. Instantly, the jackhammer in his head subsided and he was able to get his thoughts together. However that was before the images of his behavior the night before came flooding back. He winced at a particularly painful of him crooning Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" to Cyclops. 

"I ruined your party. I'm sorry," Logan said, looking up at the green eyed goddess. She chuckled softly and smiled.

"It was actually rather entertaining, especially when you whipped off your shirt and started singing "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. It was rather interesting," Lily said wiggling her perfectly arched eyebrows. Logan groaned. 

"If it was that bad, I should take you out to dinner to make up for it. I know a nice French restaurant a few miles from here." Lily smiled at him.

"Its quite alright. Besides I don't date lunatics." She winked and walked out of the room, humming "I'm too sexy." Logan groaned and pushed his face into the pillow. If Cyclops remembered him singing that, he'd never live it down. 

~*~

AN: That was chapter 1 of "You May Be Right." I predict 5 chapters or so. But first, I need to thank some people. Thank you to Billy Joel for singing "You May Be Right," which this story is based on.  Thanks to Hugh Jackman for playing such a sexy, arousing, and inspiring Wolverine. And thanks to my friends for helping me to right such smut, especially Kelli, for the "I'd Tap that" line. 


End file.
